


ColdFront

by Rainbowdroplet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowdroplet/pseuds/Rainbowdroplet
Summary: This is originally from my wattpad, RainbowdropletThe updates may be slow since I'm not used to this.Enjoy this while it lasts
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	ColdFront

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my wattpad, Rainbowdroplet  
> The updates may be slow since I'm not used to this.  
> Enjoy this while it lasts

The 20-year-old recognized as Skeppy dug through his untidy closet. His weather app announced that the temperature was due to drop several degrees because of the upcoming winter. The weather was already moderately chilly, considering it was fall. Skeppy was wearing a BadBoyHalo sweater that he had released at the start of November, a pair of jeans, and a Skeppy merch beanie. 

Skeppy now had what he was looking for, A bright blue fluffy blanket. Skeppy practically dove onto his bed. The man bundled up with the blanket and pulled out his phone.

When Skeppy opened his phone, he couldn't help but stare at his lock screen. He had set his lock screen as his best friend of 3 years now. It was formerly a joke for a video, but he could never bring himself to change it back. 

The man began studying every aspect of the photo, from his perfect brown hair that curled perfectly in its place to his well-kept fingernails. Skeppy could feel his cheeks heat up but not before the crisp fall air cooled them down.

The man managed to tear his brown eyes away from the lock screen. It felt like he was gawking for hours, but, in reality, it was only a few seconds. Skeppy began typing in his password;

'1414'

He chuckled to himself.

'hehe, Bad would despise this.' he thought.

Skeppy sighed and opened the Twitter app. It appeared as nothing too important was happening today. Skeppy continued to do his daily routine of hearting all of Bad's tweets. He knew Bad would probably lecture him later for blowing up his notifications, but he made sure all of Bad's tweets had at least one heart.

After Skeppy had finished blowing up the muffin man's Twitter notifications, he decided he would stream on the SMP for a bit. He sprang out of bed and swiftly walked to his gaming chair before sitting down with a Floomp.

After beginning the stream, he sent out a tweet.

'Stsrginf stream in a fwe, no Badf allowed /j.'

People quickly started flooding into the stream. 

"Hello, everyone!" Skeppy greeted only to receive tons of HIs in the chat. The man grinned. Knowing that his fans appreciated him made him feel good.

"I'm just finishing some work on the SMP. I don't think anything big is happening today." Skeppy said before logging on to the SMP.

Everything seemed the same as it was when he logged off the last stream. Skeppy didn't bother checking who was online at this moment and stepped out of the door of the house he shared with Bad. A sole chest was at the door, accompanied by a sign.

'for Skeppy.' it said.

"Oh? I wonder what this could be." Skeppy said out loud, remembering that he was streaming. The diamond man opened the box, within it was a book that read:

'Come to -75.03233, 113, 200.'

Skeppy was confused, but he complied and traveled to the coordinates. The coordinates were far off from the central part of the SMP. It took a while to get there. But Skeppy didn't complain, mostly because it was Minecraft.

At the coordinates, an individual chest lay. Skeppy opened it, and another book sat inside the chest circled with flowers Skeppy managed to take the book but not before the ground opened, and he plunged into a hole. The hole was deep, but there was water at the bottom and a sign.

'lol, got you muffin head. XD' the sign said. Skeppy sighed exaggeratedly, attempting to make his stream as entertaining as possible. 

"Bad Bad Bad... I'm going to have to get him back!" Skeppy said to the thousands of people viewing him right now. It was at this time the man chose to see who was online.

"Let's see here, Geroge, now I'm SURE nothing important is not happening today, Dream, and... Bad." Skeppy started to chuckle mischievously.

"let's get out of this hole and troll him," Skeppy said and began towering out of the hole.

'Do NOT troll me, Skeppy.' a stream dono said.

"Oh, Hii Badd!" Skeppy said in an overly innocent tone, "you think I would try to troll you?"

'yes! and also, you're going to give me my money back.' Bad said.

"No promises, hehehehe." Skeppy giggled.

Suddenly Bad typed something in the Minecraft chat.

'Join, TS.' he said.

Skeppy started typing furiously.

'whst if I dint wanrt ti bqldy?' Skeppy typed.

'Then I won't talk to you for a whole week.' Bad typed back. Skeppy imagined he had a wide grin on his face. His gorgeous, soft, perfect face.

"Wait! don't ghost me, meanie!" Skeppy yelled, abruptly joining the channel Bad was waiting in.

"You shouldn't have plotted to troll me, Skeppy." Skeppy now envisioned him pouting like a baby causing him to chuckle at the cursed image he put in his head.

"What are you laughing at, fatty?" Bad questioned, now curious about why his best friend was laughing maniacally.

"Nothing, I just pictured you as a baby." The man asked between giggles. 

The laughing subsided due to the older man scolding his companion. The remainder of the stream was moderately normal; or as normal as it could get in a Skeppy stream.

'Why did Bad put flowers in the chest?' a ten dollar donation asked out of the blue.

"Because Bad is a simp," Skeppy replied to JennaWasTaken, putting no consideration toward what he answered. 

The chat shortly filled with 'SimpBoyHalo,' which Skeppy secretly screen-shotted and chuckled at the action.

"Bad they're calling you a simp," Skeppy told his companion, still giddy.

"Wha- I, I am NOT a simp!" Bad yelled, "if anything, YOU'RE the simp. Mr. let me donate 50k to my friend on stream so we can meet up." Skeppy smiled at this even though no one else did. He couldn't help it.

Just the idea of Bad smiling made him dizzy, so unimaginably dizzy he believed he was growing ill. He couldn't get his face out of his head. He needed to protect him, hold him, and never let go.

"Geppy?" Bad asked, managing to snap Skeppy out of his daydream. Skeppy's face turned red. He was glad he didn't have his face-cam activated.

"Yea bad?"


End file.
